


Pasan cosas

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Clint se cae de sitios [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint se cae de sitios. Thor visita Finlandia. Pasan cosas malas. (Clint ayuda.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pasan cosas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superpol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/gifts).



> Esto es una chorrada. Lo advierto al principio, que no haya confusiones.

Clint y Natasha son los primeros.

 

*

 

El Incidente de Manhattan les expone a ambos, lo que quiere decir que su mudanza a la Torre Stark, más que una sugerencia, es una imposición. Esto golpea con más fuerza a Natasha que a Clint. Después de todo, tiene un gimnasio del tamaño de la sala de control del Hellicarrier y una habitación en la que podría instalar un trapecio si quisiera. Clint no necesita la ostentosidad, pero puede apreciarla.

Natasha, en cambio, parece un pez fuera del agua. No a primera vista. Natasha se adapta a las situaciones tan rápido que desaparece un poco más con cada nuevo lugar y personalidad en la que se instala. Pero son demasiados años y Clint puede ver debajo de eso, la sutil tensión de sus músculos en los salones comunes, en la cocina o con una película y en el sofá, la manera en la que la alerta no abandona nunca su mirada y a veces, a veces, cuando se da cuenta de que ha abandonado este estado de cautela durante un segundo, y se yergue de nuevo demasiado rápido, como castigándose a sí misma. SHIELD los ha jodido a todos, pero Nat tiene más bagaje que el equipo al completo, y, por mucho que quiera, Clint duda que sepa o pueda vivir sin ello.

*

Thor está, pero no está.

Una mañana simplemente aparece en la cocina y Stark le da una palmada en el hombro, como si fueran viejos amigos.

(Una vez le vio intentar eso con Natasha. Llevó un dedo vendado durante nueve días.)

A Clint aún le cuesta hacerse a la idea. Terroristas, de acuerdo. Operaciones especiales, bien. Dioses. Eso escapa a su zona de confort.

Thor se acomoda en una de las sillas, una montaña de músculo y cabello rubio enredado, y observa el microondas con la mirada hipnótica del que no se decide entre golpearlo o pedirle en matrimonio. Clint frunce el ceño y bebe de la cafetera, hasta que Natasha le da un golpe en la nuca y le señala la pila de tazas que hay en el fregadero.

 

*

 

Banner llama una tarde al timbre (metafóricamente. Clint duda que haya un timbre. Probablemente lo único que hace Stark es apoltronarse en algún rincón, acariciar un gato robótico y controlar los movimientos de todos y cada uno de ellos). Lleva una bolsa al hombro y está más delgado que la última vez que le vio. Thor le saluda con un abrazo que debe romperle un par de vértebras, y más tarde Natasha asiente sin mirarle desde su esterilla de yoga. “Supuse que se pasaría por aquí tarde o temprano.” Por supuesto.

 

*

 

Setenta pisos y siempre coincide con Thor en el gimnasio. Se supone que el tipo vive en otra galaxia, por amor de dios.

 

*

 

Stark desvaría durante horas porque Steve mantiene su piso en Brooklyn, aunque la mayor parte de sus cosas ya están en su planta de la Torre. Natasha pone los ojos en blanco y acepta el periódico que le tiende Banner. Cuando Natasha cubrió los primeros altercados de Hulk, Clint estaba en Nuevo México, pero leyó el informe y sabe que hay multitud de cosas que Natasha no dice. Explican su cambio de postura cada vez que está cerca, preparada para golpear si hace falta. No obstante, se sienta a su lado en las reuniones, visita el laboratorio, le sugiere métodos de meditación.

Clint arrampla con tres bollos de la bolsa que Steve ha traído de su primera carrera de la mañana, y Natasha le lanza una servilleta, pero Thor le mira y comprende.

 

*

 

Clint no duerme en condiciones desde hace meses, pero siempre hay alguien que coincide en las noches de insomnio. Stark está allí a menudo, despierto hasta que cae inconsciente. Steve siempre ofrece una sonrisa y café descafeinado. Banner no habla mucho. Con Nat no necesita hablar. 

Sus preferidas son las noches de entrenamiento. Si encuentra a Thor en el gimnasio no hace falta demasiado. No se engaña pensando que puede vencerle, sólo su bíceps ocupa la cabeza de Clint. Sin embargo Thor no se contiene en exceso y nunca dice que no a un cuerpo a cuerpo.

La cosa acaba así: exhaustos y en el suelo. Clint cuela una patada más, Thor sólo necesita una mano para mantenerle en el suelo. La sangre de Clint bombea con fuerza y a menudo se plantea qué pasaría de agarrarle de la nuca en esos momentos y acabar la pelea como dios manda.

 

*

 

La casa habla. Es lo único a lo que Clint no se acostumbrará. Nunca. Cada vez que se acerca a la gofrera, Jarvis parece sentir el peligro y él salta a cada “señor Barton”. Señor. Ja. 

 

*

 

En los emails mensuales, Bobbi le pregunta cómo va el reconocimiento. Así lo llama, para evitar herir sensibilidades. No ha habido más ataques alienígenas, y son demasiado llamativos para los criminales comunes. Francamente, Clint se aburre.

Esta es la causa más probable de su visita a Asgard cuando Thor lo ofrece.

 

*

 

Stark acepta de cabeza, por supuesto. Parece un crío con juguetes nuevos en cuanto aparecen en las afueras de la ciudad. Clint, en cambio, se siente diminuto y se aferra a su arco mientras trata de que no se note. Thor les pasa los brazos por encima de los hombros a ambos, lo que no ayuda a su sentimiento de inferioridad. 

 

*

 

Mientras Stark interroga a Heimdall sobre las propiedades del Bifrost, Thor le presenta a los Tres Guerreros y a Lady Sif y beben más de lo que deberían. Clint, al menos. Thor actúa como si su cuerno estuviera lleno de agua y, por supuesto, Clint tiene que seguirle. Cuentan historias de caza en las que Clint no reconoce ningún nombre, y Sif toma prestado su arco y lo balancea en su mano derecha. Thor ocupa gran parte del sitio a su lado y se ríe haciendo temblar la mesa entera. Clint aprecia eso. Cuando Thor se ríe con todo el cuerpo y agarra a Clint del hombro, y sólo el movimiento y la fuerza de éste hace que se quede sin respiración. A menudo Clint piensa en él en términos de No-Loki. Borracho, sobre todo. Pero eso no significa que esté equivocado. 

 

*

 

En Asgard no hay cobertura (lo comprobó), lo que significa que Natasha no está para advertirle de la gloriosa mala idea que es colarse en las celdas. No es que necesite hablar (y Clint habla como si le pagasen por ello, especialmente si puede discutir con alguien), simplemente necesita... algo. Lo que sea. Golpes. Disparar a algo.

Loki no se levanta de su sitio, pero Clint puede distinguir los grilletes. 

—Agente Barton, qué agradable sorpresa —y Clint le apunta con su arco sólo para ver si hay algún cambio en la expresión de Loki.

Su expresión no cambia entre las sombras, la sonrisa se le pierde entre los ángulos y el pelo demasiado largo. Su piel es de un pálido que resulta enfermizo, e incluso desde allí se atisban las venas que se marcan en su frente y en sus mejillas. 

Clint no dispara, no es idiota. 

No es _tan_ idiota.

—Mi habitación es mucho mejor —responde a su sonrisa.

Más tarde destroza la pared de su habitación a flechazos, y duerme más de cinco horas sin interrupción por primera vez en meses.

 

*

 

A la vuelta le lleva una daga a Natasha, que sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla. “No tenías por qué” y Clint mete las manos en los bolsillos y se encoge de hombros (“todas las armas para mi espía favorita”). A Stark no le parece bien, llamativo en un antiguo fabricante de armas. La daga la eligió Thor, y Clint robó una punta de flecha de una de las valkirias. Con un poco de suerte, irá directo al infierno y nada de una post-vida del guerrero en la que se la puedan reclamar. 

Comienza un email a Bobbi, porque para qué están las ex-mujeres si no es para estas cosas. Habla de su visita a Loki, y de la panda de locos con la que vive, y de hacerse un viaje en coche hasta Canadá. Lo borra cuando está por la mitad de su segunda cerveza, y baja a ver si Thor ha dejado algo de pizza. 

 

*

 

Hay lagartos gigantes y un crío en mallas rojas y azules ajusticiando por la ciudad. La primera noticia de esto la tienen a posteriori, tras su viaje a Asgard. 

—¿Qué clase de nombre es Spider-Man, de todas formas?

Banner enarca una ceja. “Tienes razón, Ojo de Halcón tiene mucha más clase.” Natasha aprieta los labios y Clint arruga la nariz. 

—Te diré que es un nombre que triunfaba en el circo.  
—Cómo no. 

No todos pueden ser leyendas vivientes o dioses nórdicos, algunos sólo tienen un innegable don para la moda.

Stark gira la pantalla de nuevo hacia él, y Steve se cruza de brazos.

—¿SHIELD no tiene información sobre él?  
—Nada que nosotros sepamos —Natasha los rodea y posa su mano en el hombro de Banner durante un segundo antes de seguir y _de qué va eso_ —. Tenemos a gente trabajando en los servidores de Oscorp, pero nada sobre un nuevo vigilante. 

Clint se sienta en la mesa hasta que le cuelgan los pies descalzos.

—Puede que sea uno de los de Xavier, salen de debajo de las piedras. 

Thor no dice nada. Probablemente porque está ocupado intentando acceder a la bolsa de patatas que Clint sostiene en la mano. Finalmente se la tiende y la sonrisa de Thor le ocupa todo el rostro y Clint está _tan jodido._

 

*

 

Spider-Man comienza a recibir casi tanta atención como ellos en los medios. No especialmente buena, pero Clint tampoco dice nada, no es como si los medios hablaran de _él._ Por supuesto, su misión superheróica se concentra en asistir a galas benéficas y posar en mallas. No es hasta meses después de los Chitauri que algo les hace salir de la Torre. 

El tipo se hace llamar Zemo y es Steve quien lo reduce en medio de la Segunda Avenida, mientras Thor, Hulk y Iron Man se encargan de sus secuaces. Thor asegura que la mayor parte de los bichos provienen de los otro ocho realmos. Lo cual es, cuanto menos, preocupante. 

Clint mata a uno después de siete flechas y ayuda de los aguijones de Natasha. Es tres veces su tamaño y desprende un hedor a humedad que concuerda a la perfección con su tono verdoso. Entre tanto, Thor derriba a cinco y sin despeinarse. 

No es justo, de verdad.

Natasha desaparece para buscar a Banner entre las ruinas y Iron Man y el Capitán América se yerguen sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Zemo. Clint está sentado en el capó de un coche y Thor desciende con el martillo girando sobre su cabeza. 

_No es justo._

—Tengo hambre —Clint se levanta de un salto—. Vamos a por un perrito o algo. 

Los reporteros se arremolinan junto a ellos y Thor sonríe ante todas y cada una de las cámaras. Clint puede adivinar los titulares. _Cosas malas pasan. Adonis nórdico mata bichos. Cupido ayuda._ Esquiva furgonetas de noticias, y finalmente Thor le agarra del brazo. El tirón que le arranca del suelo y Clint se aferra como puede a Thor y la risa se le ahoga entre el ruido de los coches. 

 

*

 

Siempre le han ido las rubias, así que no es ninguna sorpresa, en realidad. 

 

*

 

Como muchas cosas en su vida, tiene su punto de inflexión en Clint cayéndose de una azotea. 

Hulk lo atrapa y le rompe tres costillas en el proceso, que se suman al esguince y al hombro dislocado de la pelea. Steve elabora una diatriba de media hora sobre el trabajo en equipo y los arneses de seguridad. Natasha le golpea y se encarga de hacerlo en el hombro recién colocado. Clint siente el amor. 

Las heridas suponen al menos tres semanas en el banquillo. Se queda sin videojuegos que pasar y hay un límite de veces que puede ver Jungla de Cristal y el Robin Hood de Errol Flynn. Thor lleva cerca de un mes en Asgard, intercalado con sus visitas a Jane Foster en Finlandia. Cuando vuelve a la Torre lo hace con un paquete del tamaño de sus brazos de arenque del Báltico y una bolsa de chocolates.

El karma. 

—Te han herido —Thor frunce el ceño y Clint se siente como si le hubiera dado una patada, con esa cara que se le pone siempre, como si fuera a salir a matar cosas con las manos. 

Clint le hace sitio en el sofá. No lleva su armadura, sino un jersey de lana que Tony quemará nada más verlo y unos vaqueros raídos. Le tiende las palomitas y Thor sube las botas encima de la mesa. Thor sigue mirándole como si tuviera lepra y él pone los ojos en blanco. 

—Si no coges palomitas te prohibiré la entrada a estas exclusivas sesiones de cine. 

El resto está fuera investigando a los nuevos vigilantes de turno y Clint allí, porque es el tío que pelea con palos. Tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. Apoya la frente contra Thor, porque está allí cerca y porque se lo ha visto hacer a Nat otras veces y nadie salió herido. El tejido del jersey pica contra su piel y Thor se mueve para pasarle un brazo por detrás. Es cómodo y mullido y Clint se siente muy ridículo para ser un asesino profesional. Tiene que haber cláusulas para esto. 

 

*

 

Natasha le despierta y Bruce ya ha cocinado los arenques. Tiene un rasguño en la mejilla y Clint apenas puede mover el cuello de la posición en la que cayó en coma. Le observa con las cejas enarcadas y la sonrisa a punto de florecer. Lo sabe, Natasha se ríe mucho de él. Clint tiene un regusto pastoso en la boca y sacude la cabeza, “ni una palabra”. Ella levanta las manos en señal de paz, pero la expresión no se va de allí. Es más, acampa, le da una patada en la cara a Clint.

—Aparta si no quieres que hablemos de Banner. 

Ella continúa observándole y ahora sí, le nace esa sonrisa condescendiente y molesta, y Clint entorna los ojos. 

—Oh, cállate. 

 

*

Cuando Clint tiene mucho tiempo libre, tiene malas ideas. Siempre las tiene, pero el espionaje y el trabajo superheróico deja poco tiempo para la ejecución. Por eso cuando dice “¿sabes conducir, Thor?” no hay ninguna luz roja ni ninguna voz que le advierta. 

“Te enseño a conducir, Thor.” “Cojamos uno de los coches de Tony, Thor.” _Los Audi, no queremos que nos vean en un Rolls._

 

*

 

Pros: la tarde es memorable.  
Contras: Thor no aprende a conducir. 

 

*

 

El coche no se estrella, pero tampoco parece saber nadar. Thor lo saca del agua sin problemas, pero con unas cuantas abolladuras. Clint decide mirar las cosas por el lado positivo, y casi todas se concentran en el área abdominal de Thor. 

Se sacude como un perro, salpicando todo a su alrededor, antes de sentarse al lado de Clint. “Quizá otro día,” y no le dedica mucha atención a lo que le impulsa a enredar los dedos en su pelo, que hace que Thor ladee el rostro y le mire con curiosidad. Clint se humedece los labios con la punta de la lengua y deja caer la mano. La apoya justo detrás de Thor, que continúa demasiado cerca de él y que tiene el rostro empapado. Se inclina y el beso es corto, pero le atrapa el labio inferior entre los dientes al separarse y Clint gruñe.

 

*

Pros: Tony está enfadado.  
Contras: Tony está _enfadado._

Clint pierde el derecho a consola, Starkphone, gofrera, televisión y, al parecer, apertura de puertas para el baño.

 

*

Es injusto, porque Clint se lleva todas las culpas y nadie menciona nada a Thor. Thor podría haberse comido el coche de Tony y Tony le habría organizado una gala benéfica. Natasha le da una palmada en la espalda después de la tercera petición para acceder al baño, y le mira con complicidad. Clint sabe que ella habría tirado muchas más pertenencias de Stark al lago, y ni siquiera hubiera necesitado a Thor. 

Clint, en cambio, prefiere la compañía.

La prefiere con la fuerza de mil soles, de hecho. Sus peleas de medianoche terminan de manera mucho más interesante en los últimos días.


End file.
